kiss kiss kiss, kiss me daiki!
by allihyun
Summary: bermula dari kecerobohan daiki, diakhiri dengan Satsuki yang meminta kompensasi. [oneshot ringan untuk ulang tahun Momoi Satsuki!] [fluffy!daisuki]


**Kiss kiss kiss, kiss me Daiki!**

**[aomomo/daisuki fanfiction]**

**Oneshot. Chessy. Fluffy things**

**Kuroko no Basuke **( c )** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kiss kiss kiss, kiss me Daiki!**

( c )** allihyun**

_Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi dan untuk ulang tahun bebeb __**Momoi Satsuki**__ :*_

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin kering yang pertama kali meniup kulit Satsuki saat kesadaran mencapainya. Tangannya bergerak mencapai selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hanya sebatas dada, berniat menariknya hingga mencapai leher. Dingin ini tidak nyaman untuknya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika Satsuki merasakan sesuatu yang hangat namun lembab serta hembusan uap panas menyentuh epidermis punggung telapak tangannya. Sesuatu itu berat, sehingga ketika Satsuki mencoba menarik tangannya tidak ada gerakan yang terjadi.

_Fuchsia-_nya akhirnya memilih terbuka, memicing sebentar memperhatikan sekitar. Suasana asing menyergapnya. Ini jelas bukan kamarnya. Satsuki tidak ingat pernah mendekorasi kamarnya dengan nuansa serba putih, kamarnya juga tidak tercium aroma terapi, dan lagi, ada infus di sisi ranjangnya.

Tunggu dulu, _infus_?

Satu hal yang membuat Satsuki membuka matanya sepenuhnya, menyadari di mana sekarang dia berada. Tidak ada hal normal di dunia ini yang membuat rumah Satsuki dimasuki peralatan infus kecuali dia memang sekarang berada di tempat lain bernama rumah sakit. Singkatnya, Satsuki memang berada di salah satu ruang inap rumah sakit sekarang. Entah rumah sakit apa, Satsuki enggan berpikir lebih lanjut. Kepalanya pening, terasa ada sulur-sulur ingatan yang merayap dalam memorinya.

Gadis itu ingat, kemarin malam dia bertengkar dengan Daiki di bawah rinai hujan. Hal bodoh yang serupa adegan film picisan itu tidak akan terjadi kalau saja Daiki tidak lupa meninggalkan tiket menonton mereka di kafe tempat mereka makan sebelumnya. Padahal, tiket _premiere_ itu didapat Satsuki tidak dengan cara yang mudah. Tiket _limited _yang hanya disediakan terbatas (karena itulah namanya _limited, _bukan?) itu didapat Satsuki dengan mengikuti kuis yang pesertanya melebihi digit ratusan. Probabilitasnya bisa dibilang satu banding seratus. Keajaiban mengijinkannya mendapat sepasang tiket, untuknya dan untuk Daiki, namun keajaiban lain membiarkan kecerobohan Daiki untuk berulah hingga tiket itu terlupakan di meja kafe.

Kemarin, Satsuki berniat untuk berlari menembus hujan karena tempat yang dituju tidak terlampau jauh, menunggu taksi terlalu merepotkan. Lupakan soal payung karena tidak satu pun dari mereka mengira hari ini hujan akan turun. Tangan Daiki mencegahnya, menyuruhnya menunggu hingga hujan sedikit reda. Tapi hujan sedang tak bersahabat, bukannya mereda justru curahannya semakin meluap. Sumbu kesabaran Satsuki sedang pendek ketika itu, waktu terus berjalan sementara jam mulai film yang akan mereka tonton tidak mungkin diundur. Satsuki nekat menerjunkan dirinya pada tumpahan air langit yang menderas, Daiki menariknya namun Satsuki memberontak. Semudah itu hingga kemudian mereka justru bertengkar disaksikan tetesan hujan.

Hal terakhir yang Satsuki ingat adalah gerakan tangannya yang berniat menimpukkan tas tangannya ke arah Daiki namun hanya sanggup menggapai udara. Karena kemudian yang Satsuki tangkap adalah suara berdesing menyakitkan yang menembus telinganya, salivanya yang tiba-tiba terasa habis dan segala di sekitarnya memburam dalam hitungan sekon. Tubuh Satsuki terasa berat seketika namun dalam beratnya, dia melayang. Dan Satsuki tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi kemudian.

Hal berikutnya yang dia tahu adalah dia terbangun di ruang inap ini.

Satsuki menautkan kedua alisnya, mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Tapi gadis itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya merasakan kepalanya justru semakin memberat. Menghela napas lebih dalam, Satsuki menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, mencari tahu hal apa yang membuat pergerakannya terkunci.

Apa yang ditemukannya di sana membuat Satsuki kehabisan kata untuk dirangkai. Tidak, bahkan kata apapun tidak ada yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Di sisinya, di tempat di mana tangan kanannya tadi diam tak bergerak, ada Daiki yang tertidur sambil menggenggam dan memeluk tangannya. Rasa hangat, lembab dan uap panas yang menyapa punggung tangannya berasal dari jalinan jari jemarinya dengan Daiki dan juga tiupan napas Daiki yang menempel di punggung tangannya. Pemuda itu tertidur pulas, di atas sebuah kursi yang terlalu kecil untuk ukuran tubuhnya dengan posisi badan yang meliuk dan membentuk kurva asimetris (yang Satsuki yakin posisi tidur seperti itu menyakiti punggung Daiki sendiri). Satsuki bisa mendengar, sebuah dengkuran halus lolos dari bibir Daiki. Terasa menggelitik membelai kulit tangannya yang tidak berjarak dengan bibir Daiki.

"Dai-_chan no aho_!" bisik Satsuki di sela usahanya menahan rasa hangat yang mulai mendominasi wajahnya.

Kenyataan bahwa Daikilah yang pasti sudah mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit tadi malam, bahkan rela menunggunya sampai pagi menjelang membuat hatinya menghangat. Ada rasa haru dan sayang yang membuncah. Satsuki tahu ini adalah hal wajar yang sering dibagi antar sesama kekasih, wujud perhatian yang sudah pada tempatnya terjadi. Namun begitu, sisi manis dari seorang Aomine Daiki adalah hal lain yang selalu menjadi candu bagi Satsuki.

Satsuki secara sadar tahu, bahwa Daiki lebih dari sekedar mencintainya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Alih-alih tersenyum, gadis itu justru melelehkan air mata. Sepuhan warna merah semakin menguasai wajahnya. Satsuki menahan tangis dalam bahagianya. Ini konyol. _Satsuki konyol_.

Mungkin terpacu isakan tangis Satsuki, Daiki perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya mulai bergerak gelisah hingga akhirnya pemuda dengan bola mata tersepuh warna biru pepat itu bangun dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Ada sedikit lelehan liur di ujung bibirnya yang langsung dihapuskan dengan tangannya yang bebas (yang dalam keadaan normal Satsuki akan langsung mengatainya 'jorok'). Mukanya yang masih setengah sadar terlihat kacau dengan rambut yang membentuk berbagai sudut tak beraturan, mencuat di berbagai tempat. Raut panik menghampiri wajahnya kala dilihatnya Satsuki yang sudah terbangun dengan lelehan air mata.

"O-Oi Satsuki, apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang sakit? Kau merasa pusing? Terbentur sesuatu? Mau muntah? Atau kauperlu sesuatu? Atau kauingin aku panggilkan dokter? Katakan apa ad-"

Daiki diam, Satsuki membungkamnya bibirnya dengan genggaman tangannya yang mengerat,"_Daijobu, _Dai-_chan._"

"Kau serius?"

Satsuki mengangguk,

"Mm,"

"Lantas kenapa kau menangis begitu? Satsuki, kalau mau berbohong pintar sedikit!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Dai-_chan_!"

"Lalu untuk apa buang-buang air mata di pagi hari kalau tidak ada sebabnya, eh?"

Satsuki tidak menjawab, menghapus airmatanya sekilas lalu meminta Daiki untuk membantunya duduk. Setelah Satsuki sudah nyaman dengan duduknya, gadis itu menatap Daiki lekat-lekat, tidak sekalipun matanya berkedip. Satu hal yang membuat Daiki merasa heran (dan juga sedikit malu) hingga akhirnya Daiki memutuskan kontak mata mereka terlebih dahulu.

"A-apa sih, Satsuki!"

"Dai-_chan, _kau manis tahu!"

"Hhe? Jangan berkata hal-hal menggelikan, Satsuki!" Daiki merasa pipinya perlahan menghangat hanya dengan satu ucapan tersebut (dan mungkin baru kali ini Daiki bersyukur kulitnya yang gelap melindunginya dari bahaya warna merah yang kentara ketika sedang diliputi rasa malu).

"Malu-malu begitu kau jadi tambah manis, lho, Dai_-chan_."

"Sepertinya kepalamu memang terbentur sesuatu, Satsuki. Biar kupanggilkan dokter!"

Daiki sudah hampir beranjak dari tempatnya, namun lagi-lagi genggaman Satsuki menahannya untuk tetap di sini. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan minta Daiki untuk tetap duduk menemaninya.

"Aku tidak butuh dokter, obatnya sudah ada di sini, kok."

"Ha?"

"Obatku itu Dai-_chan, _aku tidak butuh yang lain."

Kalau mulut Daiki bisa terbuka selebar mulut gua, mungkin dia akan menganga selebar itu sekarang. Rasa geli namun juga horor yang aneh menghampirinya ketika Satsuki mengatakan hal itu. Sejak bangun gadis itu sudah bertingkah aneh dan kini dia sedang berusaha menggombalinya, begitu? Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Atau entah bagaimana Daiki menampilkan ekspresi di wajahnya saat ini karena yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Satsuki meledakkan tawa di depannya. Mukanya bahkan jauh lebih merah dibandingkan ketika masih menangis tadi,

"_Gomenne, gomenne, _Dai-_chan_!" katanya masih di sela tawa.

"Hantikan tertawamu, Satsuki."

"Ahahaha, _hai hai hai_! _Gomen_, Dai-_chan_, aku hanya … hanya rasanya lama sekali tidak tertawa seperti ini, hehehe,"

"Rasanya juga baru pertama kali kulihat ada orang habis menangis langsung tertawa,"

"Ahahaha,_ gomen_, Dai-chan, aku tertawa lagi, haha … aku, aku menangis dan tertawa untuk Dai-_chan,_kok."

"Ha?"

Satsuki meredakan tawanya sejenak, menatap Daiki di depannya dengan tatapan yang meluruh. Sejenak, Daiki merasa ada desiran aneh menghampiri dadanya, tapi toh dibiarkannya saja dan Daiki lebih memilih meresapi genggaman tangan Satsuki yang makin mengerat di tangannya,

"_Gomen_, tadi malam aku berbuat bodoh, Dai-_chan_. Aku … aku hanya merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri yang membiarkan tiket itu kaupegang padahal aku tahu kau ceroboh. Makanya- jangan pasang tampang garang begitu!" Satsuki langsung menghardik begitu dilihatnya mulut Daiki terbuka ingin memprotes, "kau tahu tidak, sih, perjuanganku untuk dapat tiket itu tidak mudah. Aku harus online di jam-jam tertentu dan harap-harap cemas di antara ratusan orang lain yang juga mengharapkan tiket yang sama,"

"Jadi, gara-gara tiket itu kau tidak tidur berhari-hari?"

"Eh? Kautahu?"

Daiki menunjuk wajah Satsuki lekat-lekat, "Jangan kaupikir aku tidak sadar dengan kantong matamu itu, Satsuki. Dokter yang memeriksamu kemarin juga bilang tekanan darahmu turun dan asam lambungmu naik, kemungkinan karena kau terlalu banyak begadang dan mendoktrin dirimu sendiri dengan kafein. Kaupikir tubuhmu itu mesin? Kau itu pintar tapi juga bodoh di saat yang sama."

"Hmmmm, habisnya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu-waktu spesialku bersama dengan Dai-_chan _dengan hal-hal yang tidak biasa. Menonton film bersama, makan bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, pergi belanja bersama-"

"Apa tidur bersama masuk dalam daftar 'bersama'-mu itu juga?"

Satu timpukan bantal melayang ke wajah Daiki,"Dasar _hentai ganguro_! Memangnya hanya itu saja, ya, yang ada di kepala batumu itu?"

"Habisnya daftar yang kaubuat itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan, Satsuki. Menonton film, makan, jalan-jalan, belanja. Kita sudah terlalu kenyang dengan hal itu dari dulu sejak kau bahkan belum bisa mengeja namaku,"

"Oh ya, kukira itu juga salah seseorang yang baru menyatakan cintanya sehari sebelum masuk Akademi Polisi!"

"Aa, dan ada satu orang lagi yang selalu memanggil Tetsu-_kun _di depan Dai-_chan_ tapi selalu cerita tentang Dai-_chan _di depan Tetsu-_kun_."

"Dai-_chan no aho_!"

"Ehem, dan kau jatuh untuk Dai-_chan no aho ini, _Satsuki."

Satsuki ingin membalas lagi, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Gadis itu lebih memilih menggembungkan pipinya dan dalam hati merutuki kebiasaannya untuk beradu mulut dengan Daiki yang tidak pernah bisa dihentikan sedari mereka kecil. Berharap atmosfer romantis akan terbangun di sekitar mereka sama saja mengharapkan panda tidak tidur selama satu tahun, mustahil.

"Tadinya, aku ingin menghabiskan_ midnight_ dengan Dai-chan dengan menonton film. Kau kan sudah lama tidak libur, hampir setengah tahun mendekam di asrama, dan sekalinya libur hanya untuk beberapa hari. Film itu juga kan yang sudah lama kautunggu dari tahun lalu, makanya-"

Ctik!

Satu sentilan di dahi Satsuki membuat Satsuki mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Mata Daiki kali ini yang berbalik menantang untuk menyelami lebih jauh. Pemuda itu tersenyum, mengacak rambut Satsuki pelan,

"Kau bodoh, ya? Aku tidak peduli tidak bisa menonton film itu kalau jadinya kau sakit begini. Kalau kau sakit, memangnya siapa yang akan menemaniku melakukan banyak hal selama di rumah, eh? Kalau kau sakit, memangnya siapa yang khawatir?"

Satsuki terperangah, merasakan visualisasinya mungkin sedikit bermasalah. Paduan Daiki yang tersenyum dengan efek sinar matahari di sampingnya terlihat begitu menawan di matanya, apalagi usapan tangan Daiki di kepalanya begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Seolah menghindarkannya dari kerapuhan.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, tidak kusangka kalau kau susah payah mendapatkannya. Lain kali kuganti, ya?"

Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Baginya, keberadaan Daiki di sampingnya begini sudah lebih dari cukup. Apalagi jika Satsuki mengingat saat pertama kali membuka mata dan Daiki yang menungguinya hingga tertidur dengan posisi yang pastinya tidak nyaman. Hal apalagi yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu?

"Ganti sekarang saja, Dai-_chan._"

"Ha? Kau mau nonton film pagi-pagi begini?"

Satsuki memalingkan mukanya, merah lagi-lagi mendominasinya. Bibirnya berbisik pelan.

"Mungkin … Kau bisa memberiku ciuman pertama di hari pertama usia sembilan belasku, Dai-chan."

Daiki tertegun. Memandang lekat-lekat gadis di depannya yang semakin lama semakin merah wajahnya. Terkekeh sebentar, pemuda itu memajukan sedikit tubuhnya. Tangannya yang semula menepuk kepala Satsuki beralih turun ke sisi wajah gadis itu, bergerak mendekatkan wajah dengan mata terpejamnya.

Satsuki menahan napasnya ketika sapuan napas hangat Daiki menyapa wajahnya. Saat ujung hidung mereka bergesekan, Satsuki bisa merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang menggelitik perutnya. Hingga kemudian bibir mereka bertemu, hangat, panas dan lembab melebur jadi satu. Semuanya terasa benar saat itu juga. Satsuki terbang di antara kapas-kapas imajiner.

Tidak perlu takut jatuh, karena akan selalu ada Daiki yang akan menangkapnya.

.

.

.

**[end]**

Maaf, saya gak ngerti juga ini bikin apaan ;w; _honestly,_ lagi _stuck_ ide tapi pengen kasih sesuatu buat Satsuki dan jadilah ini /o/ maaf bebeb Satsukiiii. **Semoga engkau makin kece dan segera resmi dengan Daiki Aomine awawawawawawa o/**

Gak sempet nge-beta dan mungkin ada banyak typo or what gitu lah. Kasih tahu saya kalo ada yang gak berkenan www makasih banyak sebelumnya ;)

Dan sekali lagi, Selamat ulang tahun Momoi Satsukiiiiiii!

**Story only =1886words**

**040514, hometown**

**allihyun**


End file.
